Rifle Grenade
Rifle mounted grenades, or rifle grenades, are equipped in Call of Duty 3 during any multiplayer game mode and in Call of Duty: World at War. This explosive is only available when a player has the M1 Garand, the Gewehr 43, or any bolt action rifle except the PTRS-41. The successor to the Rifle mounted grenades of WWII moved on to the modern era: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The grenade launchers used in these two games are the M203 grenade launcher and GP-25 grenade launcher. You cannot use iron sights with a grenade launcher. Call of Duty 3 in Call of Duty 3]] In Call of Duty 3 the Rifle Grenade can be mounted on M1 Garands or Kar98ks in multiplayer. The previously mentionned rifles are issued to the Rifleman class, and so are the rifle grenades. They can usually kill in one blast and they have a large blast, it barely even hurts the user. Call of Duty: World at War Rifle Grenades reappear in Call of Duty: World at War as an attachment for rifles. Unlike the Grenade Launchers of Call of Duty 4, it requires the player to complete the final Marksman challenge for a weapon (except the M1 Garand rifle, as it has a Sniper Scope as its final Marksman.) Note that the Rifle Grenade has a greater lob effect than the grenade launcher. It also moves slower and has a larger blast radius, and is noticeably more effective than the Call of Duty 4 grenade launchers. Also, there is no safe arming distance, unlike in Call of Duty 4. This means that players can shoot a Rifle Grenade at their feet and explode, which cannot be done in Call of Duty 4. The Rifle Grenade in World at War reloads faster than in Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2 but takes a longer time to switch to and from the attachment. Rifle grenades can only be equipped to bolt action and certain semi-automatic rifles in Call of Duty: World at War. They have a lesser degree of anti-tank ability than the Bazooka, but are easier to use against infantry. The adapters on the end of the barrel are bulky and awkward. The adapters on the Arisaka, Kar98k, and Gewehr 43 are so large they may obstruct a small portion of the sights during normal use of the rifle. Weapon Compatibility (WaW) *Gewehr 43 *M1 Garand *Springfield *Arisaka *Mosin-Nagant *Kar98k Trivia *On the Wii version, a dot replaces the grenade launcher reticule. This also applies to several other weapons. * Considering the fact that the Rifle Grenade is unlocked for weapons in the last challenge (Excluding the M1 Garand), some players like to play Call of Duty: World at War more since there are less "Noob Tubers". *Some online players in World at War refer the Rifle Grenade as the "Noob Tube", because the user can instantly kill their opponent with one hit, and using little aim or skill. This references the tube through which grenades are launched by the Grenade Launcher in the Modern Warfare installments. * An error on the menu of attachments for the M1 Garand says it is unlocked at Marksman IV, as opposed to Marksman III, when it is actually unlocked. * Unlike Call of Duty 4 rifle grenades, World at War grenades do not have a minimum safe distance, so a player could run into a crowded building with enemies and effectively fire one at the ground. *From the mystery box in Nazi Zombies mode, the M1 Garand can come equipped with a rifle grenade and it's name is the M1 Garand w/ grenade. *Treyarch decided that firing rifle grenades from spawn to spawn was overpowered in Search and Destroy, as players have only one life per round. For this reason, they implemented a patch which caused all rifle grenades fired within the first fifteen seconds of a round to be duds which would not explode. However, players can still be killed by the direct impact of the grenade, but this rarely occurs as most maps are too large for enemies to get close to each other within the first fifteen seconds of a round. Category:Grenades Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons